


Here To Protect You

by pencilguin



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 years ago, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Zelda isn't happy about her assigned new bodyguard, who refuses to leave her side.





	Here To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of the Fictober 2018 challenge. Unbeta'd; I apologize for any mistakes that might still be in there.

Fuming, Zelda stalked off into the forest. She didn’t want a bodyguard, didn’t _need_ a bodyguard—let alone one who was barely older than herself. What was her father thinking? The guy wasn’t even much taller or broader than her, his presence wasn’t going to intimidate anyone who actually wanted to attack her. She was, however, well aware of the fact that he and his family had been loyal to the throne for centuries, and had no doubt that he would report every little detail back to the king. Why wouldn’t her father ever give her any room to breathe? Let her continue her practical research instead of forcing her back to her studies that were obviously never going to go anywhere? She was sixteen now, and her powers still hadn’t manifested in any way whatsoever—an unprecedented disappointment. All the prayers and rituals in the world hadn’t done a thing to change that. 

Behind her, the rustling of footsteps across the forest floor caught up to her, and Link arrived by her side, barely out of breath at all. Great. 

_“It’s dangerous to go into these woods alone, princess,”_ he signed. _“Bandits have been reported to roam off the paths, and some of the animals have become unusually aggressive.”_

She turned her head and strode off, determined not to pay any attention to whether he would keep up with her or not. 

“I told you to stop following me! I don’t need a watchdog to keep an eye on me for my father. And I can do a little fighting on my own.” 

_“I don’t doubt that you can,”_ he replied with a small smile. _“But still, better safe than sorry. The king is worried about you, princess.”_

“That doesn’t mean he needs to watch over my every step. Is it asking too much if I want _some_ privacy for once?” 

He blinked at her in confusion. _“I’m not reporting to the king. I’m only here to protect you. If you want some space I will keep my distance, but the woods are not a good place for that.”_

Zelda’s brows furrowed skeptically. “Right.” 

_“It is true. All I’m here to do is to keep you safe. Please, trust me.”_

“How can I trust you? I don’t even know you at all!” 

_“I—”_ He hesitated, his gaze dropping to the floor and his cheeks blushing a tiny bit, before he continued. “ _It is my duty to protect you with my life, princess. I take this duty very seriously. But I’m not your handler, and I have no intention to spy on you for your father.”_

She watched him for a few seconds, thinking. Then she sighed. 

“Okay, fine. But don’t annoy me, and don’t get clingy, I can’t stand that. There’s a place here where I need to go. Rumors have been going around that there is a shrine hidden in these woods, and there have been suspicious activities in the area lately. I’m here to investigate that. You may come along, but leave me alone. Just make sure we don’t get attacked or anything.” 

Link smiled at her and nodded. 

_“Yes, princess.”_

Then he followed after her down the forest path. 


End file.
